Let the fun Begin
by Pepite
Summary: My take on the promotional pictures for Snow day Danny and Lindsay are on a date... Smut. R&Rs.


_Pairing: Danny/Lindsay _

_Rating: NC-17 _

_Warning: __**Spoilerish for "Snow day" Can be read if you had seen the promo trailer and the promo pictures.**_

_A/N: thanks to Amylovedanny who beta me ) thanks so much !!! thanks to the other people who support me and help me when my muse was off: Dine7184, snowbear96, chili-peppers(your "hmmm" help me !!!!lol) _

_A/N2: I began writing this smut piece from the 2promotional pictures , when I saw the trailer I was so happy that My muse was right  
_

_Read and reviews Please !!!!_

* * *

**Let the Fun begin **

She was in Danny's apartment; she was actually inside his apartment. They were having fun together. This had been her first, well technically second, date since she had moved to New York. Lindsay didn't count the guy who took her to the opera as a proper date so this was her first date in New York; and it was with the perfect man. Danny asked her a couple of days ago what she was doing at the weekend, she told him nothing then he asked her if she wanted to have some drinks and shoot some pool at his place. Of course she obliged. Danny had never asked anything more of her. He only ever wanted 'Drinks and some laughs' and that's what she was having.

"Yo Montana, you with me?" Danny asked staring at Lindsay

"Uh yeah sorry" she said trying not to blush at the fact that Danny had caught her.

"Want those drinks now?" Danny asked her stepping toward bar in his living room.

"Yeah sure." She said concentrating on pocketing the ball on the pool table.

She liked Danny's apartment. It wasn't an ordinary CSI apartment. Danny's apartment was made up of little things, which made Danny who he was. A beautiful painting was mounted on the wall most probably his because she had seen it was signed Daniel M., a pool table stood in the centre of his living room, a guitar on a chair in the corner. She had never imagined it, Danny Messer was an artist, and a musician.

"What ya having?" he asked juggling two small glasses – showing off.

"Surprise me, Messer," she said smirking and then bending over the pool table trying to pot another ball.

Danny smirked, he knew exactly what to surprise her with - Tequila

Danny stood along side her, placing the two glasses on the edge of the table. He looked at Lindsay and smiled at the look of pure concentration on her face, and he had to admit she was doing well.

While he was mentally admitting things to himself he may as well admit how fucking gorgeous she looked in her black vest, which hugged her curves to perfection, and her enticingly low riding black jeans.

"Montana's good at pool." He said sarcastically, looking at her.

"I'm good at a lot of things" She purred sensually.

Lindsay edged closer to him, slid a shot glass from his grip, and took the lemon from his hands. She downed the tequila, bit into the lemon and smiled innocently at Danny.

"Oh you wanna challenge?" Danny downed his tequila and bit into his lemon, pulling a sour face as he did so. Lindsay giggled quietly and he just smiled at her.

They continued to play pool and drinking shots until Lindsay got bored of that, she had other idea in mind, that her tipsy state had unrestrained.

It was Danny's final shot. Lindsay went next to him while he was watching how to play his next action and put her arms around his way in a very sensual manner, her hands resting just on his hard abs.

"Er, Linds, what are you doing?" he said turning around and resting the cue on the pool table. Lindsay was against his chest, and he could look directly in her chocolate eyes.

"I'm ready, Danny… I'm ready for dinner, some laughs."

"You are ready for a relationship with me" he said as a statement and he captured her lips with his in a second.

Lindsay surrendered to his soft lips, letting him take control, He put his hands on her small waist and pressed their body together, she smiled into the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip between her lips. His hands tangled themselves in her soft caramel curls. The kiss was slow and passionate at the same time. They wanted to taste every bit of each other but reluctantly broke to breathe. Danny looked deep into Lindsay's eyes and she held his gaze. He needed to make sure this was what she wanted.

"Lindsay you sure about this, you know I can wait for you, I will wait for you, there's no need to rush if you're not ready."

"Messer, if you don't kiss me now I wont be responsible for my actions" she joked. Tangling her hand in his hair and the other around his neck, drawing him closer to her and crashing her lips onto his.

Danny couldn't believe it, he was on cloud nine. The women he was in love with was kissing him wildly, he hold her in his arms and carried her to sit her on the pool table she put her legs around his waist pressing herself closer to him.

Danny's arms explored all over Lindsay's body, memorizing every delicious curve.

"Danny, I want you" Lindsay moaned when they broke away.

In one swift motion Danny had sat her atop of his pool table and laid her down. He bent over her to trailing kisses from her neck on her collarbone then further down to the top of her chest. He slowly made his way back up to her lips, planting kisses as he went along. Lindsay moaned and encouraged Danny to go back what he was doing. He went down kissing her chin, her neck and then her chest, and the small part of cleavage that her black tight top offered to him. Lindsay placed her hands on his hair and played with it, she loved it when his hair was longer. Even though it made him look more like a geek, she loved it.

Danny once again attacked Lindsay's swollen lips, she answered wildly trying to have as much contact with him. She, wrapped her legs around his waist, pulled him closer to her. Danny abandoned her lips and again began to kiss her neck, her arms going under his tight green shirt and exploring his well-sculpted body, his define abs and pecks.

Shivers escalated through his body and electric bolts shot his groin Lindsay pulled Danny's top over his head and kissed his chest, her hand tracing meaningless circles over his soft skin. Danny's finger ran along Lindsay's side, teasing her through the soft but he needed more, his hand wandered underneath her top, sending her stomach to somersaults. Lindsay sucked gently on a tender spot on Danny's collarbone and he moaned.

Lindsay pulled herself off the pool table, contact with Danny remained. She needed to feel more of him. His defined body mesmerized her. Danny put his hands on her waist, and under the shirt that soon become too much for him and he slowly pulled it off her. And looked at her she was in a black satin bra, her breast were generous or she was using the oldest trick in ages - push up bra. Danny didn't care, he loved her, and he didn't care about that, he pressed her against him again and went to kiss he neck and he whispered " you're so beautiful" in her ear. Lindsay moaned and bit gently on his shoulder.

Danny picked her up, her legs snaked around his waist, and he carried her to the bedroom. They were still kissing each other. Danny was making his mark on her tender skin. He gently put her delicate body on his bed and just admired her. She was so beautiful, her beauty only made Danny want her even more.

Lindsay undo his belt and put it way before trying to get his jeans out of way, Danny helped her and then he put his hand on the small of her back, pressing her against him. Lindsay could feel that he was very aroused, she loved the feel of Danny's hand on her back, but she had to let go, to sat on his bed and watch him, and his well muscled and define body. Danny look down at her, her scrumptious curves her soft curls, he went to towards her and put his hand on her cheek and crooked down to face her.

"Lindsay are you sure this is what you want?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Danny, there's nothing more I want right now" she said kissing him forcefully.

"Lindsay, we both been drinking and I don't want to take advantage of you" he said after breaking the kiss.

"You're not Danny. I'm not drunk, and neither are you" Danny kissed her satisfied with her answer and push her gently for her to lay on the bed, he put her jeans away, and her shoes before going up her body, kissing her stomach and playing softly with his finger on the tender skin of it. They were both in their underwear, skin against skin trying to have much contact as possible, moving sensually to arouse the other one further.

Danny put his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra while kissing, and released her breast from the satin cup; his mouth made its way to her collarbone. She was beautiful; her breasts weren't too big, just right for a reasonable man to be happy. Danny wanted nothing more than to cupped them and sucked on the tight bud on top of each.

He finally sucked her dark nipple while his other hand was cupping and playing the other nipple. Lindsay moaned and arched her back encouraging Danny; she put her hand on his back and his neck and played with the hair from the back of it. Shivers cursed through Danny's body, which nourished more and more his aroused state.

He switched and give the same treatment to the other breast, Her nipple were now standing erect, Danny latched on again, tracing small pattern from breast to breast and then he kissed her lower on her stomach, and then dipped his tongue in her navel and then he wanted to move lower, she put her hands on his shoulders and he looked up at her. She had a content smile written on her lips and She was about to moan.

"Danny, I want you inside of me"

"Shh, Lindsay just enjoy this"

"No, Danny , I need you inside me… now, you will do that an other time" she begged

She putted her hands on the waistband of his boxer and freed his very aroused manhood.

Lindsay moaned, looking at him in his eyes while she put her hands on his still hardening member. Danny hissed in her ear and then bit slightly on her ear lobe. Lindsay groaned, still stroking his penis, Danny whispered to her that she had to stop, he pushed her hands. And leaned over her to take a condom from the bedside table. Brushing his define chest against her breasts and his erection against her tight, she arched her back in search of more, she needed him.

She took the condom out of his hand and smirked at him and then she put it on him oh so slowly and made Danny beg. he sucked on her neck, and that was her who was reduced to begging for Danny to take her. Danny made her lie back again and he kissed her gently, taking his time to taste her, she push her tongue past his lips, and she put her hands just above his buttocks urging him to penetrate her, Danny caressed her cheek then her neck and then the side of her breast, and then positioned himself just at her entrance, and he looking at her right in the eyes, entered her slowly , revelling in the feeling of her tight flesh around him. She moaned as he entered her, and it became more and more loud, until Danny was in her to the hilt, Lindsay had her eyes closed and her mouth opened, moans and groan escaped her lips. She was quite a sight Danny took her inferior lips in his, sucking. Danny then whispered softly, "Open you eyes".

Lindsay opened her eyes and look at his which where a big pool of lust, when she was accustomed to his large member, Lindsay arched her back, they both groaned from the stimulation. Danny then went back one of his hand playing with her nipple and he then thrust back in her, making Lindsay's nails scrap his back, he retired himself slowly before pushing back in, Lindsay whimpered, and Danny was suddenly afraid that he had hurt her.

"Lindsay you ok, baby did I hurt you?" Danny asked pushing Lindsay her behind her ear and caressing her cheek. Lindsay put her hands around his neck , her legs slowly around his waist and arched her back making him goes deeper, they both saw stars, and Danny continued to go back and forth encouraged by Lindsay who was grinding her pelvis against his hard member, Lindsay couldn't help the pool of emotions in her stomach , Danny was still going back and forth and he even took her nipple in his mouth, stimulating them, with his fingers and his tongue, Lindsay use her position as leverage and soon she was on top of Danny.

Danny was very happy of this change of position from there, he could see all her splendour. There she was on top of him her luscious breast in front of him, her folds encasing his penis to his display.

He put his hands on her hips then he caressed softly just above her navel, making her moan, he noted to himself that it was one of her most erogenous area, his hands went on her breast fondling them gently.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered mesmerized by the gorgeous beauty she was.

Lindsay lie above him her breast against his chest she kissed him slowly and languorously. His hands went on the small of her back stroking it up and down. And then Lindsay began to grind her hips around his penis, his pelvis providing her some contact with her very engorged clit. Then she separate herself from is chest and began to go up and down on his proudly erected member. Lindsay rode him losing herself in the turmoil of emotions, passion and pleasure. Her head was thrown back, Danny run his hands all over her body, on her breast, on her neck, on her back, on her hips. Lindsay was now riding him hard whimpering and screaming when his member hit her G-spot over and over again, he didn't know if he could last long, he felt that Lindsay's muscles were contracting against him. He put his thumbs on her clit and applied some pressure and stroke it until Lindsay screamed as her orgasm washed over her, her inner walls contracted around Danny's penis and he felt he couldn't last longer, his hands on the small of her back to avoid that she collapsed, he came, while she was still riding him and her own release and then she finally collapsed on top him. Danny kissed her forehead and tried to extract himself from her, he went too the bathroom to retire the condom and when he came back Lindsay was sitting in the bed with the sheet around herself Danny was naked and he looked at her who was smirking.

"What?" he asked as he climb on the bed in front of her

"Nothing" she said while tracing the line of his jaw "You were just very impressive, Danny" she said kissing him.

"You sure know how to ride , Montana" he said licking his lips and smirking.

Danny went under the cover and took his naked girlfriend on him, Lindsay was using his chest as a pillow while tracing pattern on his chest, Danny was playing with her fingers which were intertwined with his. They were soon both asleep and didn't know yet what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_R&Rs thanks  
_


End file.
